gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: Guns of the Night
Grand Theft Auto: Guns of the Night is an open world, action-adventure, beat em' up, online multiplayer video game developed by Rockstar North, Rockstar Toronto and Rockstar San Diego and published by Rockstar North. It was released on October 15, 2014 for the X-Box 360, Playstation 3, the Xbox One, Playstation 4 and the Wii U. This game is set in different locations for different storylines that after the player finishes all missions of all 10 characters, it will sum up to the ultimate storyline where all 10 of them team up against their enemies. This is set in the year of 2018. This game can be played in both First and Third person perspective. The gameplay is navigated either on foot or on a vehicle. In the middle of storylines there will be heists, confrontations, race driving, etc. Characters There will be 10 Main Characters to play as: *'Carter Harrington' *'Derek Metersburg' *'Glen Bowasnitch' *'James Wilson' *'Lucas Shaw' *'Marshall Thompson' *'Philip Donovan' *'Raymond Cantonelli' *'Silas Iram' *'Timothy Jacklyn' Locations For these Main Characters, there will be 6 locations of where it will take place. *'Bullsworth' *'Carcer City' *'Liberty City' *'North Yankton' *'San Andreas' *'Vice City' ''' Missions Missions in GTA Guns of the Night Online '''Grand Theft Auto: Guns of the Night's Online gaming system is called GOTN ('''Guns of the Night) Online'. The player has 8 slots to fill in with created characters of their choice. Once started, the player must go through 20 levels of their first steps in GOTN: Online. Afterwards, they can play freely. Characterization of the characters include character personalities. There are 15 personalities to choose from: # Biker # Bodybuilder # Bouncer # Businessman # Cholo # Coolest Guy # Drug Dealer # Gangster # Greaser # High School Jock # Illegal Immigrant # Mafioso # Redneck # Terrorist # Yakuza Things to do in GOTN: Online are: # Construct houses # Create businesses # Dance # Hack into systems # Hitchhike # Hunt animals # Make food # Play sports (Hockey, Football, Soccer, Basketball, Rugby, etc.) # Pull heists # Rob convenience stores # Street race # Teach teen players (if Jocks) how to drive # Torture enemies # Visit places/book a vacation in the USA # Work Out and many more... You are able to get in a relationship with a male/female player (depending on gender). After you date, get engaged, and plan a wedding and get married, you can: # Book a hotel for vacation # Go on a vacation # Go shop # Have kids (limit is up to 6) # Plan family visits (if you are related to somebody online) # Take them out for dinner and many more... ''Note: If you want a child on GOTN: Online, the game will ask if you are ready to have a child. If you press yes, the female player will get pregnant in the next 24 hours. Ultimate Storyline See article: The Ultimate Storyline Soundtrack See article: Grand Theft Auto: Guns of the Night Soundtrack Sequel See article: Grand Theft Auto: Fury On March 2nd, 2015, It was announced that Rockstar Games is going to create a sequel of Guns of The Night. On March 16th, 2015, it was announced that Grand Theft Auto: Fury will be released on December 12, 2015. Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:HD Universe